Damn! This is Awesome!
by Kiki on The Momo Tree
Summary: Three LoZ geeks are thrown into the LoZ world with a purpose, to help save the day with the hero, Link! together they find their power and so much more! L/OC Oc/? Oc/? Rating may go up. Contains: Humor and Drama. On Hold for a bit...sorry.
1. What's up with the Light oh

**A/N: Ok, ok this is finally going up, *starts hypervantalating* Hehaw! Lol. Ivan-chan from One Piece, D BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think I've been listening to Flandre Scarlet P.V Touhou Project too much '.'; anyways, enjoy...or i mite have to KEEL YOU! Yup, no more Flandre Scarlet for me 0.0 ENJOY PEOPLE**

**~Kiki**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe POV<strong>

Today was the first day of winter vacation. I was going to get to go to see Brian and Marina, my best friends (And only Legend of Zelda lovers sadly,). I had my brown hair in two braids, and looked in the mirror, I had green eyes and freckles, one thing that annoyed me was my height, I was pretty tall. I was Brain's height 6'1, for me that's tall! I was a whole inch taller than my favorite character, Link!

Putting on my neon green finger gloves. Then, I got my purple messenger bag and went out to the living room. It was so nice and warm inside, but, outside there was three-inches of snow, not bad.

"Mom, I'm going out to see Brian and Marina." I informed my mother who was currently watching her soap opera, "The Bold and The Beautiful." I don't get that show. It's cheesy and there are WAY too many freakishly close close-ups on the stupid characters. It's like zooming in on a freakin' Redead. Not pretty.

"Sure, Hun. Have fun." She said blowing me a kiss and going back to her show. I smiled. Then, I realized something.

"I think I'm going to crash at Marina's." I said before going into the front hall. All I heard was an "Ok." From my mom before closing the the door.

* * *

><p>Walking down the streets of Utah is somewhat painful. I mean, when it's really cold and snowing. Each step was hard cold. When I slammed my foot down on the icy sidewalk, a shiver was sent up my spine, then it was replaced by pain. I groaned and grabbed my foot and limped down the sidewalk. I stopped and then turned to the blue house where Brain and I where meeting up. Marina's house. I walked up to the house and knocked the door.<p>

"Ello Mate!" Marina said in a fake accent swinging the door open. Her golden, curly locks reached her elbow that were up in a ponytail. Her

"Is Brian here?" I asked putting my stuff down. Marina nodded smiling, entering the household I felt a gust of warmth blow through my whole body. I took of my shoes and ran to the living room. It had black leather couches that reclined. Then a giant flat screen with a golden wii we all had. Brian was sitting on the couch with a drink and he was smiling. I waved and took a seat. They were playing Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, one of our newest and favorites.

"Hey~ Brian." I said and then gave him a high five. Brian had black hair that alwasy looked good no matter how messed up it was. His eyes were dark brown and he sometimes wore glasses, but today I guess he was wearing contacts. He showed me a water tattoo. It was the triforce. How classy. Marina walked into the room with the triforce on her hand too. She was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I'll go do it!" I said jumping from couch just like Tamaki did from OHSCH when he was going to drink commoner's coffe.

"Yay!" They both clapped and I went the bathroom. I put the tattoo on my hand an gently started the water, I counted to fifty before stopping the water and removing the tattoo. I smiled at it victoriously. I was a part of the triforce...well, not really...but HUZZAH!

"Woot! Triforce POWAH!" Brian said as I returned to the living room, and showed them the perfect triforce tattoo. We sat down on the couch and started playing Twilight Princess.

"Remember that time...when we were at Pizza Hut...and we saw that hobo..." Brian started, I remembered quickly, it was one of our inside jokes.

"Oh right, with the hot pink hat and the name on it was..." I let Marina finish for me.

"CLAIRE!" She said as she jabbed the 'A' button to roll Link into a tree. I laughed at her outburst. She made Link run in circles for a while.

"Marina-chan, stop abusing Link." Brian said sipping his coke. She glared at him and sighed. She stopped making Link jump off the cliffs randomly. Poor Link, what did he do? I laughed inwardly.

"Hey, what's up with that uh...light there?" Brian said pointing to the strange and eerie light in the middle of the screen, in unision, Marina and I tipped our heads to a side.

"Uh...I've played this like thirty times and that was never there, I mean why would there be a giant white light in the middle Kakariko Village...?" I said looking at it, then rubbing my eyes gently before looking at it again. The light was very bright, no one seemed to notice it either.

"That's so...awkward..." Marina said zooming in on it, when the zooming was at it's limit we saw something very scary and frightening. We shrieked in suprise.

We were in the light. The light seemed to engulf the whole room, a white arm took us and dragged us into the the T.V, we were all yelling and gripped each other tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe! I know it short but the next chapter will be longer ! Review plz it makes meh day.**


	2. Powers, Link, Oh Goddess!

**A/N : Hello people! This is were they enter the world of destinah! Lol. i have school tomorrow...i dont wannna goooooooooooooooooooooooo~! Lol. Enjoy while ya can! i'll still type up these regularly, just slowly, when I can.**

**~Kiki**

* * *

><p>"Ugh...where are we, my head hurts!" I cringed in the light, I looked around our surrondings. It looked like a forest. The forest was very familiar, ingnoring that for a moment I looked around. The Brian that I grabbed onto wasn't there anymore. Instead a freakin' tiger was sitting in his spot. I gulped and gently turned to my other side. A fairy was limp on the floor, it's red light glowing faintly. I picked the fairy up and back away from the tiger.<p>

"Argh...AH!" The fairy shrieked in horror as it turned to me. I looked behind me, no one was there.

"A-A dragon!" It said in horror, that voice...so familiar.

"Marina?" I said gently. The fairy glowed brightly. It looked up and then spoke softly.

"H-How? Chloe?" It said gently fluttering in front of my nose. I nodded and then she fluttered to the water, next to the tiger. I dragged myself over there, looking in the water I gasped, indeed a dragon, a ice blue one. It was _me_!

I spread out my wings, awesome. This is awesome! I did a backflip and fell out of the sky hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ow.." I muttered and picked myself up, my scaly hands were no longer there. My soft human hands were back. In some points I was happy. But I looked back into the water, my hair was BLUE! My eyes were GREEN! And, get this, I still had my effin' wings yet, I didn't fly! What the freakin' hell!

Ah...what happened?" I shrieked looking at myself.

"WOAH! I'm a fuckin tiger!" I heard someone say, whipping my head around I saw the tiger awake but he looked surprised.

"Hehe! Brian's a tiger, your a dragon and I'm a fairy!" Marina said twirling and as she did, she made a poof! Noise and then Marina was in her human form but she had pink hair and yellow eyes. This is too confusing! So Brian's a tiger, but how'd Marina go back in regular form?

"WOAH...you look Pink.." I said pointing at her, she gasped and looked in the water, she clapped her hands and smiled.

"I know! I'll summersault! It'll look awesome!" Brian said huffed in tiger form. I smiled and sat down and watched. He rolled over twice and there was a double poof. The first time he was normal , but he had ears and a tail and he also had red hair. Then the second time he was normal.

"No! I'm normal!" He said pouting, but he looked a bit relieved as well.

"Yay!" Marina said twirling again. She got another poof and she was normal. All that was left was me. What did I do again! Oh yeah...front flip.

"POOF!" My hair was brown again and my eyes were it's same emerald color. I sighed in relief we had different clothes on...

I was wearing a turtle neck that was blue with no sleeves and some shorts that were deep blue. I also had some knee high boots and gloves that were brown and sort of looked like Link's. And then I had a necklace that had a blue sapphire.

Marina was wearing a green dress that had a yellow scarf draped around her elbows and then she had black boots on that also got to her knees, she wore a green emerald neck lace around her neck.

Brian had a ripped sleeve T shirt with a black jacket over it. Then he had black pants on with some anklets and gloves on that suit him fine. His necklace had a golden diamond on his neck.

"Well...we look weird," I said before starting my own adventure with Brian and Marina following closely behind.

This place..I couldn't put my finger on it but its so familiar. I walked across the bridge and gulped. Long way down... Brian and Marina were acting like babies and freaking out about each step they took.

"BABIES!" I cried, pointing at them, laughing. They both shot me a death glare and I shut up.

We went across the birdge and then we walked through the dense forest some more. We incountered a small village no, one house, place. Walking around, I got this uneasy feeling. Everything, so famaliar yet, I didn't know what it was! How annoying is that?

"Uh, Chloe..." Brian started, turning around to face him, he was freaking out. Then he pointed to the house, and mumbled shit.

"What?" I asked, trying to get him to speak louder.

"I t-think, this is Twilight Princess." He said inspecting it all. I snapped my fingers. Of course! How dense am I? Wait, no don't answer, I don't want to know. I heard some voices in the distance almost immediatly. Pulling Marina and Brian down the road and turning to a bush, we hid. Then, some people came walking up.

"Link, you said you would show us some more moves!" The little boy, whom, I presume is Talo asked 'Link' annoyingly.

"Right..." 'Link' said, we all paused, it looked like the Link. Tunic and all. But he talked? I had no idea that was freakin' possible. Link had always been a mute, it sort of scared me to hear him talk. It's like your used to one thing, then it turns into another thing, like when my Chimchar from pokemon evolved. It was cute then it was all fighter mode, kya! Kya! Aha, I remember, I was so excited.

"We don't have all day, won't you hurry up? " I swore I heard Malo say that under his breath. Then Link pulled out his sword. We watched him demostrate the spin attack, the thrust, the side hits, and the other stuff. We've played this millions of times, it ain't that new. Even live.

"Yay Link! Good job!" 'Beth' cried and jumped up and down, one thing I wondered was that why was most of the younger women have short hair? Anyways, Link scratched the back of his neck. He smiled and blushed. Marina and I looked at eachother before "Awing" silently. Brian simply rolled his eyes, he thought Link was epic, not like a fangirl would, but hey, he is our friend and what are we gunna do without him.

"Wait, Link!" An voice called in the distance, Ilia came running up, she had something in her hand, wonder what?

"Ilia." Link smiled and then took what she was giving him.

"Uh." Link said.

"It's for Epona. Give it to her when she's hurt." Ilia said in a know it all voice, rolling her eyes.

"Oh thanks." Link said and Ilia ran off back into the village.

Great Chiz! I could feel something under me almost give way. The twigs. I cursed silently. They were going to split and Link's hyrulian ninja ears were going to hear it for sure.

"Marina..." I said gently making sure Link couldn't hear it. She looked over and then I pointed to the twigs. She knew what was going to happen. She just started to freak out silently, as Brian watched Link's every move.

"Twick!" The branches broke, my eye twitched. World! Stop nagging me! Leave me alone! I said silently, I wanted to run up to a tree and then hit my head on it. Bad Chloe! Bad!

"Who's there?" Link asked. Great Chiz Masters! We're in deep shit! We didn't move hoping not to be seen. He came closer, Marina being the stupid one, decided to scare him.

"ARGLE AHHH!" She screamed, alarming the kids and Link who flew back a few feet, we snickered at the sight, it was priceless. Where was the damned camera when ya need one?

"Come out you bastard!" Ohohoho! He did not just call me a bastard, time to go all apeshit! I thought and right before I sprung into action Brian held me back.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T! LEMME GO! LEMME GET THE GREEN SMURF!" I yelled, Marina was laughing so hard, she knew I liked calling Link, Da Green Smurf of Twilight!

"Um..who are you?" Link asked, I stopped struggling. Then I admited my defeat, then realized I could turn into a dragon, before realizing my stupidty that Brian was still holding me back.

"Your worst freakin' nightmare." Marina echoed through the place. Link tilted his head to the side. Another Awing moment from Link.

"I'm Link?" He said almost not sure weither he should his name or not.

"I'm the demon of your past!" Marina said still hiding behind the bush, though they couldn't see us, we could see them.

"M-My past?" He stuttered.

"No, your farts." Marina said sarcastically.

"Farts?" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He didn't know what a fart was!

"Pffffft...HAHAHAHA!" We all laughed until our sides hurt from laughing to hard.

"Hello?" He said looking behind the bush and he saw us, fudge monkeys.

"Hiya! I'm uh...Chloe." I said, well, I might as well be friends with Link right?

"Oh, so now we're telling the truth? When was that decided?" Marina said in a disappointed voice. I smiled then she took his hand.

"The names Marina."

Then Brian walked up to him and just shook his hand.

"Brian." So unusually quiet, like Mori...how awkward, all he says is "Yeah, sup, mhm." Stuff like that, NOEZ Brian! Stay talkitive! It's easier that way!

"Ok, this is weird." I said, Link nodded in agreement. I simply walked to the Kids, who were still freaked out.

"I have a knack for names, You..." I said pointing at Talo. "...are Talo...then you...are Malo...then you are...Beth!" I said the all smiled and nodded, even Malo..it was creepy ass.

"Tch." I said standing up, great...now what are we going to do!

"What?" Link asked.

"We need to go HOME." I said crossing my arms and going into thinking mode.

"Home? Where do you live?" He asked, mental facepalm. Nice Chloe...nice.

"Somewhere far~ away." I said reaching my hand in the sky. Then placing my head on the grass.

"Hey, um...do you mind showing us around?" Marina asked, I looked at her, her face just said "Trust me!".

Link smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WAHHHH! I DONT WANNA GO TO SCHOOL! Oh well, anyways! Bye guys! Till' the next chapter!**


	3. Illia, Epona, and stuff?

**A/N: I'D just like to say thanks to: **

**MoonLitWarrior159: Hehehe thank you for the song and the nice comment :3**

**Anyomous Review: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!**

**These two are epic and awesome. They are now my friends :D. lol Anyways, schools back, i dont wanna present my project I've got bad anxiety, OZ NOEZ! Anyways Let's get diz started**

* * *

><p><strong>CHLOE POV<strong>

We walked down the dirt pathway into the village, the village was quiet...too quiet. Link lead us down to the middle of the village, his green tunic seemed dirty, probably from his job.

"So, this is it." He said smiling.

"I've seen bigger. " Marina snorted in dismay of the size, in the game it's not big. Reality, it's pretty damn big! But ya know, Utah is bigger even if it is a state...so take

"Well, yes... " Link said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. I wandered a bit away, noticing Ilia was walking towards us in a kind of stalking mode, type of thing. I knid of got scared, her face spoke of pure murder. Running back, I yelped in suprise and hid behind Marina, who noticed and hid behind Brian, who just groaned.

"Ilia?" Link said.

"Link! Epona is gone!" She snapped, aw shit. Link you best be runnin' now. Ilia gunna whoop yer ass. I though silently.

"And who is this!" She spat staring at us, we flinched, her spit struck our face like bitch slappes.

"Uh...well, this is Chloe, Brian and Marina." He said gesturing to each one of us, we all just stood there dumbly. I smiled.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. She shot me this glare that made me jump and hide behind Brian again.

"Well, I guess we should find a place to stay at then...bye Link.." Brian saiddragging us off, we waved at Link who just stood there with Ilia bitching about the horse.

We entered the forest once again. It was still its lush and warm green. We walked off and went in aimless directions. I went in a diffrent direction, it was near the pond or lake thing place where the spirit lives.

I walked over to the water and sat down. Sighing gently, I felt something gently nudge me. Turning around, a horse was right in front of my face, we were literally nose to nose. I didn't move an inch.

"Epona?" I whispered gently, slowly moving my hand toward her nose. She didn't flinch one bit. I patted her gently. Rising up, I saw how big she was, she towered a few inches above my head.

"Good girl." I said gently grasping the reins of her harness. Looking around I saw Brian with Marina who was at the moment tangled somehow in a tree.

"Guys!" I waved to them. They turned and saw Epona. Brian gave me a giant smile and a thumbs up. While Marina started jumping up and down like crazy. Walking to them, Marina cautiously approached Epona, one thing we could all do very well was handle horses. We all went to a horse camp. It was epic!

"So should we give her back to Linky boy?" Marina asked gently stroking Epona's nose bridge.

"I think we should. But let's check her, I don't want Ilia on our case." Brian said checking Epona, he inspected her for a good ten maybe fifteen minutes, checking everything.

"She looks fine." I said running my fingers through her chestnut hair, it was smooth not a single knot, I wish my hair was like that.

"Then let'sa go!" Marina said in a Mario voice and she frolicked a good distance before stopping and then checking where we were then back to her pathetic skipping. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Marina's long blonde hair jumped up and down with her swift skipping.

Going down the steep hill we noticed Link was looking high and low for Epona, yet he hadn't searched the forest. I almst fell on my ass walking down because I slipped on a rather big rock.

"Holy Shit!" I screamed as I landed harshly on the floor. Brian snickered and I shot him a death glare which shut him up. Daaaaaayyyyyuuuuummm, Link probably heard with his ninja ears...yeah he did. He came running up the path, the moment he saw Epona, he ran faster. Once he got to us, he hugged Epona who gave a loud "_NEIGH!"_ and left me there on the floor.

"Gee, 'Oh No! Chloe are you ok?' Yeah! I'm perfectly fine, just my ass hurts!" I snapped angrily, hauling myself up, Link just chuckled and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. I gave a loud sigh before grabbing Link by his hyrulian ears and dragging him back to the village. Brian laughed and Epona trotted right behind us.

Ilia saw Epona and smiled in relief.

"Thank you so much...uh..." She said trying to remember our names.

"Chloe, Brian, Marina." I said rolling my eyes quickly . She bowed and looked at Epona checking her as if we hurt her. Sighing in relief when she stopped looking and then took Epona somewhere with a smile plastered on her face.

"Bleh." Marina said as she watched Ilia leave, I laughed. She gave a small sigh and flipped her blonde curly hair out of her face, bieber style. She adores doing that and saying "BEIBAH FLIP!" But unfortunetly, since we're in this world she can't say that, why? Well, someone could get suspicious and ask what bieber is and well, let's not go into that topic. Back to the actual topic...

"So, Link, we'll be stayin' with you...ehh? ehh?" Marina said to Link and pointed to us, and we facepalmed.

"Baka. Let's _not _bother him anymore." I said putting my hand on my hip like a little girl. She frowned, then suddenly her mood brightened up. Taking Link's hat, who protested weakly, she ran up to me and out it on my head. My eye twitched. Marina started to panic. When I'm mad, I'm fuckin mad.

"Marina...I'm...going to...**_kill_ you!"** I screamed and threw the green hat at Brian who caught it and chuckled. I chased her around the village cursing in every language I knew.

"Gocha Gocha Ursai!" She said running, her voice was cracked and she ran over the cliff where Link had to knock down the larva nest to get something.

"I'm not even nagging you!" I said. I felt powerful hands hold me back, giving who ever it was a cutting glare, the person only pulled harder. That was Brian then, he was the only one who was unfazed by Marina and I when we were mad. I calmed down and Marina came back slowly. I smacked her head hard.

"Punishment is a bitch." I said, Brian couldn't help it, he bursted out laughing and Link had a sheepish grin too. I smiled, Marina gave a pouty look, then got happy again. That girl's crazy for sure.

"So, Link, let's go to _your_ house!" She said clasping her hand on his shoulder, his blue eyes showed fear. And trust me you'd be scared too if you saw the look she had.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, i have another chapter that is in the middle of progress! Yayz! Stay tuned people! <strong>

**Thank you for everything!**

**~Kiki**


	4. Prophceys, fun

**A/N: Hehe, anyways now time to go to link's house! Im so excited/ Yayz! Hehe. I hope you guys love it! Woot Woot! Let'sa do it! mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! My new motto: _No matter how much your life is messed up, you just got to get keep your pride up. Never let your aura die. TEEHAAW! _Lol, this is gunna be gooooowwwwdddd. **

**~Kiki**

* * *

><p><strong>.: Chloe POV :.<strong>

We entered Links house and Link told us that he had work everyday so he'd be back before sunset. We each got our own bed, but Link was short one, so I offered to sleep on the couch or something.

Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. Link being the cute sweet heart he was, would not even let me go near the couch with a blanket to sleep with.

"No. For that last time your sleeping on my bed!" Link had told me. I gave in. I was lying on his bed thinking. His bed smelt good. Don't ask why. It just did. Weird right? It smelt like a flower bed with some... Cinnamon? Haha.

"Rawr!" A voice said, someone collapsed right beside me. It was Marina. Typical. She frowned for a bit, then sniffed the bed. Looking at me she raised her eyebrow. Stuffing her head into the sheets with a loud,

_**SNUUUUFFFFFF!**_

"What the fuck? It smells of... Cinnamon... And flowers? Girl! Your so lucky. It smells so nice." Marina said burying her head into the bed sheets again.

"Oh, ha-ha. By the way... Where's Brian?" I asked Marina.

"Don't really know. I think. And I say THINK! He went down to the village to get a job with Link." Marina said scratching her chin gently. I nodded. I can't believe he was finally getting a job! HA! Not really, we are in a game! Or maybe it's a dream... Nah, it's real.

"Okie-Dokie, I know, let's waste time and go out and 'train'" I say putting quotation marks around "Train.", she gives a large nod and goes over to the closet. Confused, I walked over to her, she took out two katanas that were in Link's closet.

"How'd you know-?"

"I have my ways." She cut me off and tossed me one. Catching the wooden sword I smiled. She led me down the stairs and out the door. In the small circle place was deserted. I expected those little kids to be there but they weren't. Which either way was good. Trust me, I didn't need one of those kids accidently getting Bitch slapped by the katana.

Walking down, I nearly tripped on a rock. Regaining my balance I walked ahead and I raised the wooden sword and smacked the scare crow puppet mabob.

"Straighten your posture!" Marina called. I threw her an annoyed look.

"You do better."

"Fine."

She smacked down and spun around. Once she stopped, mist swirled around her and she became that same Marina with Pink hair and wings.

"FAIRY!" I said rather loudly, then I shut my mouth shut. She looked at her self before panicking even more than I had. Spinning around like a maniac, she stopped and stumbled onto the floor. This time she was smaller and there was a faint light glow around her. Picking her up, I studied her.

"Haha... I can squish you now. Sucka." I said grinning like a Cheshire cat. She made a bell noise, I'm pretty sure that's the bleeping noise for cursing though. She spun a gazillion times and she was normal.

"What the fuck just happened?" She asked her eyes wide.

"I have no idea." I answered honestly. Now, guess what happened next? ...We found the fountain of Youth! HUZZAH! No, not really, we did hear the fountain thing call us though.

"Hello?"

_"Chloe...Marina...You two are destined for greatness." _It started, it's voice came out in a meldolic chiming way.

We groaned. Not another stupid speech on destiny and greatness! We'd always try to skip it by clicking "A" so fast our thumbs hurt.

"_You must help the one in green," _Okay, obvious much? Link! _" by harnessing your own power..."_ Cool! What is it? _" the elements... air... water... fire... and earth."_ HUZZAH! ELEMENTS!

"Ok... but how do we get home?" I asked. The spirit of the fountain laughed.

"_You cannot return until you have finished your prophecy...now, I must go." _And with that short and annoying response he was gone.

"Ughhhhhh... I don't wanna help save the L. O. Z world." Marina complained to me. I nodded. It looked hard... I was really tired too. Actually not really but still! Now... what's lef-

"Chloe!" We looked over, Link and Brian were coming up. Was it already sunset? Time goes by quickly here. I smiled and waved. On the inside this was all I was really thinking:

_{"AWWWWWWWWWWWW FUCK! We're in Deep Shit now!"}_

"What took you so lo~ng?" Marina whined. I smacked her over the head. They caught up to us. "Sorry. But... damn I forgot what I was going to say." Marina said slouching her shoulders shoting me an annoyed glare. I smiled.

"So shall we go back?" I said picking the katana off the floor, where it had been abandoned for a while. Link looked at them, then to us. He looked clearly confused.

"We found them when Marina fell and the cupboard burst open." I said suddenly.

"Yeah! That's what happened." Marina said nodding. Walking back to the house isn't as short as it looks. There are many tree roots you can fall over and ditches too. Not fun, I almost fell over on a small dirt hill. Link caught me. Blush time. Not fun. Just for Marina let's replay that horrifying moment.

I was walking and didn't realize that there was a little hill infront of me. Taking a few large steps, I reached the hill. My foot gave a small slip! And my knee smacked the hill and right before I could fall on my face, hands wrapped around my waist and yanked me up.

"Are you ok?" Marina and Link asked at the same exact time. I nodded, then looking at the hands, I found that those hands belonged to Link. I felt blood rush into my face. I was very close to be hugged by him. I stumbled a little when he let go. We were both blushing like idiots. Marina smiled. A goofy one. One I didn't like one bit.

"Stop it." I said smacking her. She let out a small squeak. We laughed and walked up the stairs and into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>UGH I FINISHED. IF YOU GUYS WANT A NIGHT CHAPTER SAY SO IN A REVIEW IF U DONT JUST WRITE WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHP. IF YOU WANT THANK YOU R&amp;R. YOU PEOPLE ROCK!<strong>

**~Kiki**


	5. Shit goes down

**Me: Imma bee Imma bee! I HATE AMERICAN IDOL, THEY TAKE OUT THE BEST AND THE PEOPLE WITH SADDEST STORY EVER... WHY? Lol, I have no idea what im doing anymore... let the words flow... BOOYAH! I just realized most of this story (ALL MOST ALL) is chloe pov... :/**

**~Kiki**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chloe:.<strong>

**The day was cold.** That's all there is to it. I awoke to a morning cold enough to freeze a rain drop before it even hits the ground. I flung out of my bed, skipping. I had no idea why though. Link and Brian were out, working, leaving Marina and I to have some educational fun. Psh, not.

"Marina get up," I said pushing her off the bed, she groaned when she hit the floor with a loud _BAM! _I chuckled, she got up scratching her hair, I went to the bathroom to get dressed, when I came back, Marina was sitting on the chair waiting to leave. We weren't hungry so we just left. Once we got out, we noticed something, a shift in tone. The tone of the small little town square was this: Terrified. We looked around.

"Wonder what's up." Marina whispered to me, I nodded. I went over to Beth, who was shivering like someone splashed cold water on her.

"What happened?" I asked her, she looked up at me, her eyes as big as saucers. She could barley say a single word, she could only say things slurred to, like she was drunk... Wait a second... Drunk. Oh my god! There isn't an age limit! She could've been drinking!

"M-Monster..." She barley said, dammit, she wasn't drinking. "T-There." She pointed up the hill, standing there was indeed a beast. It looked beast. It had greedy red eyes and worms, blood red worms surronding it's whole body. It's teeth were completely black, it locked onto the children and on all fours it walked down. Damn, we have to help, I thought. Looking over to Marina, she nodded.

I tried to do what the prophecy said with the whole elements thing and tried pulling a Roy Mustang (From FMA) by snapping my fingers. Don't try to be Roy Mustang. You will fail. Trust me. I snapped a few more times getting quiet frustrated, my fingers were burning hot from all the snaps, I tried once more and in my palm was FIRAH! Cliche right? WRONG! I tried throwing it at the now charging beast, FAIL.

Marina on the other hand was trying to pull a Katara (From Last Airbender) and tryed weaving the water, she got it on her first time, only to have it explode in her face. Not that we had the time though. I decided to do it like a Kamehameha, or a Rasenga and pulled it back. The fire turned a purple color and grew unnaturally. I prepared to launch it, Marina focusing all her energy and tried blood-bending this time. To tell you the truth... she looked like she was taking a dump.

"Got it... 5... 4... 3... 2...-"

"JUST SAY ONE DAMMIT!" Marina said, sweat beaded her face, my fire starting to sear my clothes a bit. I held back a cry of pain when I let it go, it flew to the monster, I couldn't see anything until I felt my knees hit the floor violently. Marina had made all the blood in the beast run faster, so that when I threw the fireball, the impact was worse than it was far away.

"Chloe!" I heard Link's voice call out, Marina was trying to get me to stand, the carcass of the beast had fallen, now only leaving the fumes of death and a skeleton of a giant boar.

"Ow." I muttered. I stood up, Link ran over, Brian right behind him.

"What happened?" Brian asked, beiber flipping his hair. I flicked him in the head, I remember a promise we made in 10th grade, were whenever he did a beiber flip, I got to flick him.

"Ow."

"That tried to hurt them." Marina said, Link simply nodded.

"What is it?" He asked staring at the skeleton which simply lied there, not a singe being went near it.

"A boar, probably taken by the demons." I said instinctively. Everyone looked at me. "I'm guessing." I said shrugging, Marina still stared at me questioning my answer, I gave her a look that said "_Tell you later." _

She nodded.

"Why did you face it alone, and more importantly, how'd you defeat it all alone." Link asked, some of the townspeople had formed a small group around us. Not thinking of a very good answer I simply said this:

"Synchronicity." I said, they looked at me in bewilderment. I shrugged. "I'm full of suprises."

"But, she made a purple fire with her hands." Beth piped in. I'll strangle her after this. Everyone but Brian and Marina stared at us (the three of us) like we were monsters.

"What?" I snapped, getting attention from something other than the fact that I'm nearly anorexic looking is a relief, but at the same time horrible because it's like another thing is wrong with me.

"How'd-"

"Stop it." Marina said, her face was absolutely pale, right...I forgot to say, she's got the nervous/anxiety condition where she can't stand being in front of to many people.

"C'mon." Brian waved, with a smile, I pulled Marina, her face as pale as ever.

"Nice knowing you." I laughed loudly. Our motto is : They won't accept, then go find a new group start fresh." We weren't the kind of people to stay around for shit. People like that can go fuck themselves. Ha-ha, THAT CAME OUT SO WRONG! (Well, when I typed it). We were just going into the wide ranged woods when-

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Link said, with a kind smile. We stopped and stared at him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" We all screamed at the same time

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry this is way overdue but hell to it i had no idea what to put next and so i listened paradise of light and shadow and fell in fricken love, so now im sort of getting ideas of that, whenever im not listening to it i c it and it's asking me to like listen it's insane. R&R.**

**~Kiki**


End file.
